


Communing

by bortlescale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bortlescale/pseuds/bortlescale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Cas don't understand.</p>
<p><em>Ghost Adventures</em> is a comedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communing

“Dude, it’s about to start,” Dean shouted to the kitchen.

 

“How can you watch this?  It’s like Ghostfacers,” Sam asked, sitting down with the requested bowl of popcorn.

 

The bawdy graphics for _Ghost Adventures_ flashes across the screen.

 

Cas appears on the other side of Dean and glances back and forth between the TV and his enraptured stare.

 

Without looking away, Dean says, “Cas, man, you gotta watch this with us, sit down,” which Cas promptly does.

 

He looks over at Sam and they both shrug and turn their attention to the show.


End file.
